This invention relates to a word-spelling game which utilizes letter-bearing tiles to spell words.
Each of the tiles formed in accordance with the invention includes two letters, and each of the letters is readily distinguishable as being from one of two sets of letters. For example, the two sets of letters can be indentified by two different colors or by two different type styles. Most of the tiles are printed with two different letters, one letter from each set. However, a few of the tiles are printed with two identical letters, one of the identical letters being from one set and the other identical letter being from the other set.